clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Party 2011
The April Fools' Party 2011 was a party in Club Penguin. It is Club Penguin's sixth annual April Fools' Party. It was first confirmed on the membership page. It began on March 24, 2011. It was revealed that the party was starting earlier than other years because an "anonymous agent" (hinted to be Rookie) accidentally opened new boxes in the Box Dimension. Construction started on March 21. It was supposed to end on April 3, but it was extended to April 5. Free items Trivia *"BERG BERG BERG BERG IS DA WORD" was most likely a reference to the 1963 song, "Surfin' Bird", by The Trashmen. *The Stair Dimension was probably a reference to M. C. Escher's painting, Relativity. *Rookie became a mascot for the first time at this party. *This was the longest April Fools' Party in Club Penguin. Room Teleports During the party, once walking out of certain rooms you will appear in an entirely different room (these were set, however). They were: *The Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop would teleport you to the Iceberg when you walked out the door. *The Ski Lodge would teleport you to the Lighthouse when you walked out the door or walked to the bottom left corner. *The door of the Ski Lodge would teleport you to the Lighthouse. Scavenger Hunt Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. *Clue 1: Start where, orange puffles go, in a room with purple glow. *Answer: Box Dimension (in the middle of the room). *Clue 2: Continue the search, among the sand, where red mountains frame the land. *Answer: Desert Dimension (behind the canyon). *Clue 3: This blank page holds much potential. Your imagination is essential! *Answer: Doodle Dimension (click on the gigantic blue pencil and it will draw a box). *Clue 4: If you find yourself next to Mars... find something hidden in the stars. *Answer: Space Dimension (connect the stars in the sky). *Clue 5: The stage is just the thing. To find a clue fit for a king. *Answer: A Silly Place (on the pad). *Clue 6: Finding this one will turn you around. In a room where up is down. *Answer: Stair Dimension (in the middle of the tiles). *Clue 7: To free this piece you'll need a clue: Find your way through bright pink brew. *Answer: Cream Soda Dimension (you'll need to find the correct barrel to enter, after that press the button). *Clue 8: This Scavenger Hunt is extreme! Find this piece by a chocolate stream. *Answer: Candy Dimension (click on the gigantic spoon in the middle of the ice cream scoops). *Prize: Box Costume (only for members). Special Club Penguin Times issue The special Club Penguin Times issue had multiple things changed in it other than drawings all over it: * If you click in "Box Dimension can't be mapped" it will turn in "Headline grub grub headline" * "Ask Aunt Arctic" was turned to "Ask the Rookie". * There are boxes floating in the pages. If you roll over them, random objects will pop out. * If you click in the word "time", the portal box (in St. Patrick's Igloo Contest), the fantasy (in Upcoming Events) or in the Rookie (Page 2), many jokes will appear. Gallery Login Screens April Fools' Party 2011 login screen 1.png|The first login screen April Fools' Party 2011 login screen 2.png|The second login screen Construction April Fools' Party 2011 Beach construction.png|Beach April Fools' Party 2011 Box Dimension construction.png|Box Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Dock construction.png|Dock April Fools' Party 2011 Iceberg construction.png|Iceberg April Fools' Party 2011 Ski Village construction.png|Ski Village April Fools' Party 2011 Snow Forts construction.png|Snow Forts Rooms April Fools' Party 2010 Beach.png|Beach April Fools' Party 2010 Beacon.png|Beacon April Fools' Party 2008 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room April Fools' Party 2011 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension April Fools' Party 2010 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop April Fools' Party 2011 Cove.png|Cove April Fools' Party 2010 Dock.png|Dock April Fools' Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop April Fools' Party 2010 Iceberg.png|Iceberg April Fools' Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse April Fools' Party 2010 Mine.png|Mine April Fools' Party 2010 Night Club.png|Night Club April Fools' Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor April Fools' Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|Recycling Plant April Fools' Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge April Fools' Party 2011 Ski Village.png|Ski Village April Fools' Party 2011 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts April Fools' Party 2010 Town.png|Town April Fools' Party 2010 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Dimensions April Fools' Party 2011 A Silly Place.png|A Silly Place April Fools' Party 2011 Candy Dimension.png|Candy Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Cream Soda Dimension.png|Cream Soda Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Desert Dimension.png|Desert Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Doodle Dimension.png|Doodle Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Space Dimension.png|Space Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Stair Dimension.png|Stair Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Strange Dimension.png|Strange Dimension SWF Category:Parties of 2011 Category:2011